Best Friends
by Brittany2008
Summary: Brittany Daniels and Reid Garwin have been best friends since they were little. She knows his secret but, he doesn't know hers. What happens when the truth comes out? What happens when an enemy appears and threatens his life as well as hers? Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything associated with the Covenant this story is pure fiction, but I do own my own character._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_--Brittany2008

* * *

_**

Chapter 1

Life sucks.

I think that that statement could be considered a universal truth by now.

But the thing is, my life didn't used to suck.

When I was younger I had everything I could ever want. I had two parents that loved me, a group of friends that I could depend on, and one friend in particular that I knew even then would risk his life for me if he had to.

Even now not much has changed.

My mom passed away a few years ago so now it's just me and my dad. I still have that same group of friends and we are even closer now than we were back then, and I still have my best friend.

Sounds pretty good right, well most of the time it is, but these last few weeks have royally sucked.

Why you ask, well let me enlighten you.

Remember that best friend I mentioned, well his name is Reid Garwin, and I am completely in love with him. I have been for years, but I have never told him.

Reid and I grew up together, we knew everything about each other, and we had no secrets.

I knew that his favorite color was black. I knew that his favorite movie was True Lies with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Jamie Lee Curtis, and I also knew that if I ever told anyone that he would kill me. I knew how he felt about his parents, and how he felt about his 'brothers'. I also knew about his darkest secret, one that could never ever get out, I knew that Reid was a witch.

To this day I still remember when he told me.

_It was on his thirteenth birthday, I had come over for his party, and after everyone but his brothers and I had left he pulled me away from everyone else. He had taken my hand and led me to our tree house, we had begged his dad for weeks to build it when we were about eight until he finally broke down and did it. _

_It had been a few years since we had actually been up in it but everything was just as I remembered it. We had sat down with our legs dangling over the edge, and he just took my hand and looked me in the eye and told me the truth about his family. _

_At first I didn't believe him, but that didn't last long. After he had told me we had climbed back down from the tree house and walked back over to his family. He looked so cute when he puffed out his chest and told everyone that I knew their secret. I was expecting some of the adults to be angry with him, but they didn't even act surprised. They must have known that Reid was planning on telling me._

_I saw his father check his watch and look back up at Reid._

"_It's time son" he said in an almost pained voice. Reid, who was still holding my hand, gave it a little squeeze. _

_He turned to me and pulled me to him in an almost bone-crushing hug. He was shaking, I could tell he was scared about something but I couldn't figure out what. _

_He had told me that he was supposed to be getting his so called 'Powers' today but that it wouldn't be until the exact moment he was born. _

_Reid released me and walked out away from everyone. He stood there with his back facing us, when at the last second he turned around and locked eyes with me. He smirked at me, causing me to smile back, then out of nowhere he was hit by a bolt of lightning. _

_I watched in horror as he was raised into the air, still being hit by random bolts of lightning, I could hear him screaming in pain. Then just as quickly as it had begun it was over. _

Reid and I have been inseparable ever since.

But what's the problem with my life you ask.

Well I am in love with Reid Garwin, and Reid Garwin has a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I know that I should be happy that he has someone, but the thing is, that someone isn't me.

"Ugh life sucks" I whined as I walked into Reid and Tyler's dorm room and threw myself onto Reid's empty bed.

"What's wrong now miss B?" Tyler asked as he walked out of their bathroom. I opened one eye and looked at him. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and was currently drying his hair with a towel, I know that I'm in love with Reid and all but Ty was hot.

"I just saw Reid and Shelby making out in her car" I said covering my face with Reid's pillow.

All of the guys, meaning Reid and I's best friends, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, and Pouge Perry knew how I felt about Reid. Hell even Sarah and Kate knew, but only because they were my only two girlfriends. Reid was the only one that didn't have a clue.

"I'm sorry Britt, but it could be worse." He said as he walked across the room to his bed and sat down.

"How could this possibly be worse" I asked through the pillow, making my voice come out all muffled and pathetic.

"You could have seen what I walked in on them doing a couple nights ago" he laughed.

"Ugh Tyler!" I yelled as I threw the pillow at him, it hit him square in the head and only caused him to laugh harder. He threw the pillow back at me but I caught it before it hit me.

"Come on B I'm just playin" he said still laughing.

"Oh I'll show you just playin" I said as I lunged at him from across the room, making us both fall back onto his bed. I started tickling him on his side right below his ribs. He started laughing uncontrollably his body jerking around trying to move to where I couldn't reach his ticklish spot.

"Do you surrender?" I asked Ty still tickling his side

"I surrender, I surrender!" Ty blurted out between laughs, so I released him. I had been too busy torturing Ty that I hadn't heard the door open behind me.

"Wow should I come back later?" Reid laughed as he walked into the room.

That's when I noticed how this scene must look. I was straddling a shirtless Tyler on his bed and we were both breathing slightly harder than normal and our faces were dark pink from laughing. I could feel my face blush even more as I moved off of Tyler and went to sit at the foot of his bed. Tyler laughed softly at the look on my face, and I shot him a death glare.

"Nah we were just practicing for later" Tyler joked as he placed his hands behind his head, a very Reid like smirk on his face. I smacked him on his bare stomach leaving a nice red handprint and causing him to yell out in pain.

"Oww, damn in Brittany I was just kidding" He said rubbing the spot where I had hit him. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"You two are so weird" Reid said as he grabbed his pillow off the floor, where I had dropped it when I had lunged at Tyler, and laid down on his bed.

"But you love us anyway" I said throwing Ty's pillow at him, he just laughed.

"How was your date with Shelby?" I asked curious to see how things were going between them, I knew that they had been having some problems lately.

"It was ok" he said turning on the TV. I could feel the rift in my heart get a little bigger.

Ty must have seen the look on my face because he nudged me with his foot and gave me a sympathetic smile. We all sat there for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Its open" Reid yelled, not moving from his place on his bed. The door opened and Pouge and Caleb walked in.

"Well well if it isn't my two favorite son's" I said as Pouge walked over and sat down next to me throwing his arm over my shoulder, while Caleb opted for Ty's desk chair.

"What are we chopped liver?" Reid asked throwing Ty's pillow back at me, Pouge caught it.

"Don't be throwin stuff at our girl" he said, I just looked at Reid and stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me one of his ill get you later looks and went back to watching the TV.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked looking over at Caleb.

"Well Sarah and Kate want to take you shopping for the fall fest this weekend" he said checking his phone.

"I don't think I'm going to go to the dance, but I can help them find dresses"

"Why aren't you going?" Pouge asked me

"Nobody asked me" I said keeping my eyes locked on the TV, trying hard to keep from glancing at Reid.

"You have to go" Tyler added pushing on me with his foot again, getting me to look at him.

"I don't want to go by myself" I said looking at him.

"You can go with us" Caleb added smiling at me, while Tyler placed his feet in my lap.

"I would feel like a third wheel, well in this case an eighth wheel. Unless baby boy over here grew a pair and has asked someone, then I would be a ninth wheel." I said tickling the bottom of Ty's foot, he laughed slightly and pulled it back.

"Why don't we just go together" Ty asked, surprising the hell out of me. Out of the corner of me eye I noticed Reid stiffen slightly and glance over in my direction.

"What!" I asked my voice coming out a little louder than I intended it to.

"No not like that just as friends" Ty said laughing at the look of surprise on my face.

"Oh, ok yeah that sounds like fun, besides that means I will be there to help Caleb celebrate the big one eight." I said smiling at Ty. I glanced over at Reid and noticed that he was looking at the TV again, but his body was still tense and he had a strange look on his face that I didn't quite understand.

"Well the girls just texted me to say that they will pick you up in about five minutes." Caleb said putting his phone back into his coat pocket.

"Ok well I guess I better go change really fast then. Oh I almost forgot here's you sweater back Ty" I said as I stood up and pulled the hoodie off. I heard Pouge whistle.

"Damn Britt your lookin good" he said causing me to blush slightly. I had forgotten that I was only wearing a pair of daisy duke style shorts and a tank top. I didn't usually wear these kinds of clothes in front of all the guys, but in my defense I didn't know that they would be there. I thought it was just going to be Ty, and I didn't mind wearing these types of clothes in front of him though.

In the last few weeks he and I had gotten to be almost as good of friends as me and Reid are, since I didn't get to hang out with Reid as much now that he had a girlfriend and all.

Reid and I still found some time to hang out though, just the two of us. We had this tradition that on Sundays we would spend the day in my dorm room in our sweats watching movies and eating junk food. We used to do this every Sunday without fail but we have missed the last few because Shelby didn't like me and Reid spending so much time alone together.

"Why thank you Mr. Perry" I said smiling at him as I turned around and headed for the door.

I said bye to the guys and headed down the hall towards my room.

"Hey B" I heard someone call after me. I could tell who it was without even turning around.

I glanced behind me to see Reid jogging after me.

"Yeah" I said once he had reached me

"Can you hang out tomorrow?" he asked

"I guess so." I said pleased by his question.

"Cool I just wanted to make sure that you didn't have plans with Ty or anything." he said that strange expression form before was on his face again. Ok now I was really confused.

"No I don't. That new guy Chase asked me to go to a movie though, but I guess I could tell him that something came up." I said smiling at him. Noticing how his body tensed when I mentioned the last part. I didn't understand why he was acting so weird all of a sudden.

"No that's ok I wouldn't want you to miss your date." He said his voice rising slightly before he turned and walked back in the direction of his room.

What just happened here? I asked myself as I watched him walk back down the hall. I mean what's his deal? He is getting mad at me because I was going to the movies with Chase. I mean I like Chase as a friend, but nothing more than that.

I turned back around and continued on in the direction of my dorm, completely confused by what had just taken place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had just finished pulling my hair up into a ponytail when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it letting Kate and Sarah into the room.

"You almost ready" Kate asked flopping down onto my bed while Sarah chose to stand.

"Yeah just let me grab my keys, do you want me to drive?" I asked

"Yeah my car doesn't have enough room and Sarah's is in the shop" Kate said flipping through the magazine I had sitting on my nightstand.

"Ok well I'm ready to go" I said grabbing my purse and keys.

I had changed into my favorite pair of worn out jeans and a plain white cotton t-shirt with my navy blue converse. I hadn't put any makeup on as usual. I normally don't wear makeup unless I am going out somewhere like Nicky's or a party. Also as usual I was wearing my mother's engagement ring on a chain around my neck. My father had given it to me after she had passed away saying that she had wanted me to have it. I never took it off.

When we got to my car Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! This is your car?" she practically yelled causing me and Kate to laugh.

"Yeah I just got it a few weeks ago" I said as I unlocked it. I was used to reactions like this but the look on Sarah's face was hilarious.

I loved my car. It was a brand new silver Chevy Camaro, you know the one that doesn't go on sale to the public until late 2009, yeah that's my car.

"Oh my god how did you get it" she said still standing there with her mouth hanging open staring at my car.

"My dad is pretty high up the ladder at GM so he got it for me as an early birthday present" Sarah and Caleb had only been dating for a few days so she hadn't quite realized yet that my family along with the guys family's are a few of the wealthiest families in Ipswitch. Sarah finally remembered how to function and climbed into the back seat while Kate rode shotgun.

"So" Kate started looking at me while I drove into town "what made you decide to go to the Fall Fest after all" she asked. The look on her face told me that she already knew somehow.

"Ty asked me" I said simply.

"What" Sarah asked from the back seat "I thought you liked Reid?"

"I do, Ty only asked me just to get me to go." I said, remembering the look on Reid's face when Ty had asked me.

"There is more to this story" Kate said, squinting her eyes at me. Her expression made me burst out laughing.

"It's just..." I started talking a deep breath "you should have seen the way Reid acted when he asked me. He looked like he wanted to rip Tyler's head off." I said pulling into a parking space in front of the local dress shop.

"Oooh the plot thickens" Sarah said rubbing her hands together.

"Then after I left and I was heading back to my dorm, Reid chased me down" I said as we walked into the store, the bell on the door ringing softly behind us. I glanced around and saw that we were the only customers in the store. I saw the elderly store owner sitting behind the counter working on her daily crossword puzzle. She smiled at us as we passed her and headed straight for the formal wear.

"Really what did he say" Kate said curiosity filling her eyes.

"He asked me, that if I didn't already have plans with Ty, if we could hang out on Sunday." I said

"What's on Sunday" Sarah asked confused

"Every Sunday Reid and I used to get together in my dorm and watch movies in our sweats and eat allot of junk food. It's kind of a tradition of ours, but we haven't done it in a while because Shelby didn't like it too much."

"Oh that sucks, it sounds like a lot of fun." She said smiling at me.

"What did you tell him?" Kate asked.

"I told him that Ty and I didn't have any plans, but that Chase had asked me to go to the movies with him. Then he got all pissy about it and stormed off." I said while looking through the racks of beautiful dresses.

"He's jealous" Kate said a triumphant smile on her face.

"He is not" I said laughing at the thought

"Trust me I am the expert on jealous guys, you do remember I am dating Pouge Perry right?" she asked giving me her 'give me a break' look. I laughed.

"But I don't get why he would be jealous of Ty or Chase for that matter." I said not seeing her point.

"He is jealous because you and Ty have been close to inseparable lately, and the Chase thing is obvious." Sarah piped up looking at me like the answer had been a no brainer.

"I still hang out with Reid though" I said

"Yeah but not as much as you used to." Kate said grabbing a dress and heading towards the dressing room.

"Well that's not my fault. He has a girlfriend now, and she doesn't like us spending time together." I said defending myself.

"How did they even start dating" Sarah asked changing the subject.

"Yeah how did that happen? They are complete opposites. I mean she is a cheer leader for God's sake!" I heard Kate add form the changing room.

"I don't really know he usually doesn't go for the preppy type." I said.

The truth was I had already thought about this in my head about a million and one times since they started going out a few weeks ago. Shelby is pretty don't get me wrong she is probably about 5' 6'' she has blond hair, _totally not real,_ and has the body any supermodel would kill for, _parts of which aren't real either_. I can see why Reid went after her, but what I don't understand is why he is dating her.

They are polar opposites, she likes to hang out at the mall and listens to that prissy girly pop music that should have stayed in the 90's where it belongs. While he likes to hang out with his friends maybe play a little pool, and listens to stuff that can actually be considered music. Not to mention the fact that they fight all the time, sometimes over the stupidest stuff. I mean does their relationship make sense to you, because I'm drawing a blank here.

Before Sarah could press the subject more Kate stepped out of the dressing room.

"Wow Kate you look hot" Sarah said while I whistled. That dress on her was amazing. It was a long black backless silk dress that had a plunging neck line that showed just the right amount of cleavage. It was perfect for her.

To my satisfaction we didn't return to the topic of me and Reid the rest of the trip. Sarah and I both found dressed that suited us just as well as Kate's did. Sarah's was a ivory colored off the shoulder number that fit her perfectly, while mine was a similar floor length off the shoulder silk gown that was a deep emerald green and matched the color of my eyes exactly. The second I had stepped out of the dressing room with it on both Sarah's and Kate's jaws dropped.

"Oh my God!" they both said in unison.

"Reid is going to die when he sees you in this" Kate said

"I'm going with Tyler remember." I said, while inside I was cheering

"I know you are but we both know who you really want to impress."

I smiled to myself. I could tell right now that this was going to be an interesting dance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night we were all sitting around a table at Nicky's, well all us girls at least. Caleb, Pouge, and Chase were playing foosball and Reid was over near the pool tables with Shelby and Tyler. He was probably beating that prick Aaron Abbot's ass at a game of pool.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Sarah asked a smile making its way onto her face. She had that mischievous glint in her eye that she gets when she is planning something. Her smile got bigger as she raised he hand up so we could see the quarters she had hidden away.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not a bad plan, but who the hell am I supposed to dance with?" I said knowing exactly she was thinking about doing, she did it almost every time we came here.

"You can dance with Chase." Kate added

"Oh yeah, I guess I could dance with him." The three of us got up and walked over to the jukebox. Sarah put her quarter in and picked her song, and then Kate and I put our quarters in and did the same.

All three of us walked over to where the guys were Sarah grabbed Caleb by his shirt and pulled him towards the dance floor. Kate grabbed Pouge and did the same. Chase watched them go and smiled at me and then turned back towards our table, but I grabbed his hand before he could make it very far.

"Where do you think you are going? You're dancing with me" I said as I pulled him towards the dance floor, laughing as we went.

"Well this must be my lucky night then" he said when we finally made it to the dance floor.

We started off facing each other both of us moving to the music, but when the next song came on I turned around so that I had my back to him. I didn't really know Chase all that well but he was nice, and everyone else seemed to like him, except for Pouge though I guess he thought that Chase was trying to move in on Kate.

Chase and I danced for several songs but after a while I started to get a little tired.

"I'm a little tired lets go sit down." I said and he shook his head apparently he was getting tired too.

When we got back to the table we saw that Kate and Pouge were already there, and a few minutes later Sarah and Caleb joined us.

"Ugh my feet hurt" I whined pulling off one of my heels and rubbing my foot.

"So do mine" Kate said, I noticed that she had already kicked her shoes off under the table.

"You lightweights" Sarah joked, and we all started laughing.

A while later we were all just sitting around the table talking when we heard a bottle breaking over by the pool tables. I turned around in time to see Reid and Aaron get in each other's faces and then head out the back door. I turned back to the table to tell Caleb, but apparently he had seen them also and he and Pouge got up to go help Reid and Tyler.

Chase asked if they needed help but Pouge just told him to stay with us. I had a feeling that Caleb and Reid would end up sharing some words in the end so that was probably a good idea. I really didn't want to hang around to see how everything was going to end so I decided to leave.

"Hey I think I'm going to head back to the dorms does anybody need a ride?" I asked.

"I could use one" Chase said as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Ok. Well I guess I will talk to you girls later then, bye" I stood up and I and Chase headed out to my car.

The drive back to the dorms was cool. Chase and I talked about random things like what his old school was like and what it was like for me to grow up with the guys. It was actually kind of nice getting to know him a little better.

When we were finally back at the dorms Chase walked me to my room, we finalized our plans for tomorrow and then said our goodbyes. His dorm was actually on the third floor near Sarah and Kate's room while I was on the fourth floor around the corner from Reid and Tyler's.

A few minutes later I was getting ready change into my night clothes and get into bed when there was a knock on my door. Looking at my clock I noticed that it was well after midnight.

I cracked the door open slightly to see Reid standing there.

"Hey what's up" I asked opening the door far enough so he could come in.

"Caleb's got a stick up his ass about something" Reid said as he walked over at sat down on my bed, he sounded angry.

"What happened this time" I asked going to sit down next to him.

"I used a little to win a game of pool and he got all pissy about it." he said. I had to bite my lip to keep from calling him every name under the sun. So instead I just smacked him upside his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled at me. I got up off the bed.

"You know damn well what that was for Reid Garwin! What the hell were you doing using like that?" I yelled back. It was a good thing that the walls here were as thick as his head otherwise we would have probably woken up the whole dorm by now.

"I didn't come here just so you could yell at me!" he said getting up off the bed too and coming to stand right in front of me. I was bout 5'9'' and Reid was just at 6'' so we were standing practically nose to nose now.

"Then why the hell did you come here? You know how I feel about you using like that, what did you think that I would understand?" I asked trying to keep my temper under control. You know that saying they have about red heads and their tempers, well they aren't kidding.

"Yeah actually I thought you would. I thought that my best friend would understand and make me feel better. I guess I was wrong, your too busy throwing yourself at Tyler and Chase to give a damn about what's happening with Me." his words cut me deep, and I took a step back from him.

"Is that really what you think of me?" I took a deep breath trying to keep calm. He just stared at me his jaw set and his blue eyes ice cold.

"It's the truth. Lately you have been spending more time with Ty than you have me, and don't think I didn't see you dancing with Chase tonight. Hell you even left with him! Not to mention the fact that you are going on a date with him tomorrow, instead of hanging out with me. What the fuck is going on with you?" he said acid dripping from every word. I was pissed.

"Do you know me at all?" I asked my voice rising.

"Apparently not" He said looking me up and down.

"First of all, Tyler and I have been friends our entire lives just like you and me. Second of all, its none of your god damn business who I dance with or who I go to the movies with, and finally where the hell do you get off telling me that I don't spend enough time with you anymore. If I remember correctly it was you who stopped hanging out with me when you and that blond Barbie you call a girlfriend started dating." I said my temper in full control of my actions now. He didn't say anything he just stood there glaring at me. I walked past him and opened my door.

"You can go now." I said waiting for him to leave and then slamming the door in his face once he had.

What the hell is up with him? Saying that I was throwing myself at Tyler and Chase, Ty and I have been friends for years he's like my brother and the whole thing with Chase is completely idiotic. We are just two friends that are going to go to a movie together, that didn't mean that I wanted to date him or anything like that. I just didn't want to spend my Sunday sitting in my dorm room alone hoping that Reid would suddenly show up, like I had for the past few Sundays.

"UGH!" I yelled throwing myself onto my bed fully clothed. There was no way I was going to sleep well tonight after what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning still upset about the night before, but I knew that Chase would be here in a little while to pick me up for our date so I had to get up and get ready.

A little while later I was standing in front of my mirror doing my makeup when I heard a knock on my door, when I opened it I noticed that it was Chase.

"Hey are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost, I just have to finish doing my makeup." I said letting him in. He went over and sat down in my desk chair while I went back into my bathroom to finish my makeup. When I was done I grabbed my purse and keys and we left for the movie.

"That movie was awesome!" Chase said as we left the local theater later that afternoon.

"I know that action scene was amazing!" I said just as excited. I was actually having a really good time with Chase. As we were walking down the street in town we ran into the one person I wish we hadn't.

"Hey Reid, you really need to go see that new action movie. It was awesome." Chase said.

"Cool I might just have to do that." Reid said his eyes locked on me.

"Yeah it was cool you would like it." I added shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Reid didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at me. I looked up at Chase.

"I guess we should better be getting back to the dorms." I said. I wanted to get as far away from this situation as I could.

"Sure, hey it was cool seeing you man." He said slapping Reid's back as he walked by him. I followed him not looking at Reid as I passed. Once I knew we were a safe enough distance from where we had left Reid I glanced back over my shoulder to see him just standing there, watching me walk away with Chase.

The entire ride back to the dorms I was thinking about Reid. When he saw me with Chase he got this weird look on his face, almost like he was hurt but I don't understand why. I could hear Chase in the background, he was saying something about how he was going to challenge Caleb to a race at swim practice one day this week, but I honestly wasn't that interested in what he was saying.

When we got back to the dorms Chase walked me to my room, I told him that I had fun and that I would talk to him later but before I could turn to go into my room, he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled back instantly.

"Wow, listen Chase your really nice and all but I just don't feel that way about you." I said trying not to hurt his feelings too bad.

"Oh, ok. Sorry about that then. I guess I will see you later." He said taking a few steps back from me.

"I guess, bye." I said, then he walked off down the hall and I went into my room.

I decided that I would spend the rest of my day just hanging out in my room watching movies. So I changed into my favorite pair of short shorts and a tank top and walked over to my bookshelf to pick out a movie, I decided on Harry Potter, don't ask me why but I just felt like watching it.

I was almost half way through the movie when there was a knock on my door. I got up off my bed and answered it only to find Reid standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked not letting him in.

"I just wanted to tell you I was sorry about yesterday, and I wanted to see if you would still watch a few movies with me." he said, giving me his best smile because he knew I couldn't say no to him when he used it.

"Ok but I get to pick the movies" I said pulling the door back so that he could walk past me. I noticed that he had changed since this afternoon when I had seen him. He was now wearing his classic Sunday movie attire which included a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He entered my room and walked straight over and lay down on my bed.

"What do you think you are doing over there?" I asked after closing my door.

"I'm getting comfortable so that we can start watching movies." He said looking at me like it was the most obvious response in the world.

"I see that, and what makes you think that you are laying with me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I always lay with you." He said looking confused.

"Not now that you have a girlfriend you don't, Shelby would go ballistic if she found out." I said looking at him like he was an idiot for not realizing that sooner.

"Well it doesn't really matter what Shelby thinks anymore. I broke up with her last night." He said turning his attention to the movie that was still playing.

"Why the hell are you watching this piece of shit?" he asked using the remote to turn the movie off.

"Just forget about my choice of movies for a second, when did you and Shelby break up?" I hate to say it but even the thought of a single Reid Garwin lying in my bed only a few feet away from me had butterflies the size of airplanes flying around in my stomach.

"I ended it last night after I left here." He said while messing with the drawstring on his sweats.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was just over between us. Besides I had started to realize that I had feelings for someone else." At the last part his eyes flashed to me, and they stayed there.

"Oh, I didn't know." I said feeling the butterflies in my stomach speed up their pace.

"Who did you realize you had feelings for?" I asked pushing some of my hair behind my ear, and walking over to my bookshelf in the corner of my room tying not to look at him just in case I didn't like his answer, but one never came. I turned back around to see if he had even heard my question, but when I did I realized that he had moved off my bed and was now standing directly in front of me.

I just looked at him. My heart was beating so loud that he could probably hear it. His eyes just stared into mine and his hand reached up to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing across my lips.

"Who do you think" he said smirking at me. Then he did something I never thought that he would do, he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reid's lips pressed against mine lightly before he pulled back, ending the kiss.

I couldn't process what had just happened, my brain had quit working the second his lips had touched mine. So I just stood there looking at him, my eyes wide. While he stood there looking at me with that smart ass smirk on his face that made him look so damn sexy it wasn't fair.

"Does that answer your question" he asked the smirk getting bigger. I still couldn't form words so I just shook my head. After a few more seconds I regained some speech capabilities.

"How long have you felt like this?" I asked curious.

"I guess I have always kind of felt something towards you but I didn't realize what that feeling was until a few days ago." he said, his thumb tracing small circles on my cheek.

"Is that why you were acting so weird yesterday morning?"

"Yeah, I didn't like walking in on you and Ty messing around like that, and I really didn't like it when he asked you to go to the Fall Fest with him."

"Well that explains why you acted the way you did in the hall, but not the way you acted last night." I pointed out. He just looked at the ground.

"When you told me that you and Chase were going to the movies it made me mad but you said that it was just as friends so I tried to let it go, but I couldn't. Then when I saw you dancing with him at Nicky's later that night I almost lost it. I wanted to beat the shit out of him." he said looking back into my eyes.

"I was stupid to act that way, and I should never have said those things to you. Can you forgive me?" I just smiled at his words. Deciding that it would be easier to show him how I felt. So I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

A little while later we were lying on my bed together watching a movie. I had tried to get Reid to finish watching Harry Potter with me but he had flat out refused, so I had taken mercy on him and let him pick the movie. He had decided on The Grudge even though he knew that it scared the shit out of me every time I watched it. I remember the first time I had seen it, for a month after every time a cat would meow I would practically jump right out of my skin.

At one of the scarier parts of the movie I screamed slightly and buried my face in Reid's chest, covering my eyes. He laughed lightly at my reaction and wrapped his arms around me. I peeked out from behind my hands to glare up at him.

"I will have nightmares tonight because of this." I said causing him to laugh a little harder.

"Well I guess I will just have to stay here and protect you then wont I?" he asked holding me tighter.

"You bet your ass you will." I replied. Reid had stayed over many times after making me watch a scary movie but I had always made him sleep on the floor or on top of the covers. So it wasn't a big deal until the movie ended and I decided that I needed to go to sleep, mostly because I could barely keep my eyes open near the end of it.

"I'm sleepy" I yawned, he just laughed.

"Ok I guess I could let you sleep." He said moving to get up from the bed. I stopped him.

"Stay with me tonight." I said as I pulled him back down to me. He just smiled at me as he lay down. We just laid there for a few minutes before I realized that he was still on top of the blankets and that it was more than a little chilly in my dorm.

"You can get under here with me." I told him pulling on one of the blankets to emphasize my meaning.

"I would but…" he started "I don't think I would be able to get comfortable." He said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure what he meant by that statement.

"I usually don't sleep in this many layers" he said referring to his clothing.

"How do you usually sleep?" I asked my pulse rising a little though I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Let's just say that Ty has learned never to pull the covers off me when he wakes me up in the mornings." He said causing us both to laugh.

"How about I make a deal with you…" I started "you can sleep under the covers with me, but you have to leave at least your boxers on." I offered not wanting him to risk freezing by not sleeping under the blankets.

"Deal" he said a little quicker than I had expected. With a huge smirk on his face he climbed off the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head and then stepped out of his sweatpants, leaving him standing there in only his blue boxers. God he was hot!

He pulled the covers back and went to climb in next to me, but I stopped him.

"You better behave yourself Mr. Garwin or you will have a few less body parts to worry about when you wake up." I said pointing my finger at him. He just laughed and lay down next to me. I rolled over so that my back was facing him and was surprised when his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him, not that I was complaining.

I smiled to myself and then drifted off to sleep with the arms of my best friend, boyfriend, actually I didn't know what we were at this exact moment in time but I didn't care. I was in the arms of the man I loved and he loved me too. My life was starting to turn around.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Caution! This chapter contains adult themes!_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_--Brittany2008_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 7

The next morning when I woke up I was alone in my bed.

I opened my eyes and looked around, Reid was gone. As I got out of bed I had about a million different scenarios running through my head about why Reid had left me before I had woken up. Had he just gone back to his room to change? Had he had second thoughts about what he said last night? The more I thought about the possibilities the more worried I became.

I decided to start getting ready for class just to keep my mind off of it, even though they didn't start for another two hours. I walked over to my desk and turned on my CD player, then grabbed a towel and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

After I had dried off I put on a pair of white cotton panties and a matching bra. Leaving my wet hair hanging down over my shoulders I walked back into my room. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a clean school uniform and then turned back to face my bed.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, almost having a heart attack right then and there. Reid was there, sitting in my desk chair on the far side of my room, I had walked right past him when I came out of the bathroom and hadn't even noticed him.

"What the hell Reid, are you trying to scare me to death?" I asked my hands on my hips. He just looked at me that stupid pain in the ass but totally sexy smirk gracing his lips.

"Nice outfit" he said his eyes roaming all over my very exposed, almost naked, body.

"Thanks." I snapped. "Now do you mind telling me what you are doing here?" I asked turning back towards my dresser to keep him from seeing the blush now covering my face.

"I thought that you might like a cup of coffee before class." He said. His voice much closer than it had been a few seconds ago. I turned around to see that he had gotten up from the chair and was now standing mere inches away from me. I could feel my body heat rise slightly.

He lifted his hand to show me the cup he was holding, and then leaned closer to me as he went to sit it down on the dresser behind me. I looked down knowing that if I looked him in the eyes something would inevitably happen. I looked at his clothes instead. He was wearing the standard Spencer uniform but in a way only he could pull off. His pants hung a little low on his hips, his shirt was wrinkled and the top two buttons weren't buttoned and he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, his tie hung loose around his heck, and his jacket was nonexistent. I could tell he had just gotten out of the shower because parts of his shirt clung to his still damp skin.

I had to take a deep breath. Looking at his body hadn't been a good idea either. He must have noticed my inspection of his clothes because I heard him chuckle slightly. When I did finally look back up at his face my eyes locked with his instantly. Oh god I had almost forgotten about his eyes, I had been too distracted by his body. His eyes were the most shocking shade of ice blue I had ever seen, they were the kind of eyes that you could be at least five feet away from and still be able to tell exactly what color they were.

His beautiful blond hair was still wet and hung low on his forehead making him look sexier than I ever thought possible. I bit my lip to keep from letting out a small moan just from looking at him. My imagination was running wild. I was thinking about all the things that Reid could do to me, and about all the things I wanted him to do to me right now.

His brain must have been on the same wavelength as mine because we both just lunged for each other's lips at the same moment. One of Reid's hands went up into my hair while the other one went around my waist pulling my body closer to his. My hands were everywhere on him, one minute they were in his hair the next they were rubbing his chest through his shirt.

We kissed like that for several minutes until it got to the point that we both desperately needed oxygen. I pulled away first, and Reid moved his lips to my throat. Kissing and nipping all the way from my shoulder back up to my ear. My breathing was coming out in pants.

"Reid we have to stop" I said trying to focus.

"Why" he mumbled before moving his lips back to mine.

"We have class" I said while inside I wanted nothing more than to stay here with him and see where this was heading.

"We can skip." He said, saying it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What about swim practice, if you miss it you won't be able to compete next weekend." I was grasping at straws, but I wasn't sure why. I think deep down I was afraid of what would happen after Reid and I did, what I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt we would do, if we stayed here today.

"Practice was early this morning that's why I had to leave. Do you not want to stay here with me today?" he asked stopping his assault on my lips and looking me in the eye.

"God Reid I want to stay here with you more than anything but I'm afraid." I said looking down.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked lifting my chin up so I had to look at him.

"I'm afraid that if we do this, if we stay here today, that things will be different between us." I told him.

"Things will be different…" he said "but in a very, very good way." He added after seeing the look on my face. Smiling at me he kissed me again, and this time I held nothing back.

This kiss escalated quickly and I could feel my knees starting to go a little weak. So I abruptly ended the kiss, Reid looked at me confused. This time I was the one to smirk at him as I grabbed a hold of his tie and headed towards my bed puling him along behind me. When we reached it I turned him around so that he had his back to the bed, and then pushed him down onto it. He landed on it with a little bounce and just smiled up at me at my forwardness.

I smiled back at him, a little surprised by my actions myself. I sat down straddling his lap and kissed him again. Simultaneously grinding my hips against his, I could feel his chest shake slightly as he groaned.

He kissed me back fiercely while his hands dropped to my waist. We kissed like that until both of us needed to come up for air. When our lips finally broke apart he smirked at me.

"I guess this means we will be missing our classes today."

"What do you think" I said leaning in to kiss the hollow at the base of his neck. I heard him chuckle lightly. I leaned back slightly so that I could see his face.

"I feel a little over dressed" he said as he ran his hands up my bare thighs, snapping the elastic of my panties when he reached them.

"I think I can help with that" I said as I pulled his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. When I finally had it open he pulled it off. I ran my nails down his now bare chest, causing a deep moan to escape from his lips.

He reached up and grabbed a handful of my still damp hair, pulling my face to his capturing my lips in a white hot kiss. The kiss kept getting hotter and hotter as we went until I was practically hyperventilating.

My hands were all over Reid, on his chest and sometimes even in his hair, and Reid's hands were all over me. One of his hands was still tangled in my hair, while his other hand was planted on my ass trying to pull my body as close to his as possible.

I could feel myself losing control as I ground my hips against Reid's again. I could feel him hardening through the thin material of his pants. He growled when I repeated my movements. His lips left mine then and moved down to my neck. His other hand left my hair and started working its way up my back towards my bra. Reid moaned when he finally reached the clasp and freed my breasts from the useless piece of fabric, I pulled it off and threw it over my shoulder.

His hand worked its way back down my back and then around to my stomach. After a few seconds his hand started moving upward towards my chest, as he got closer his hand started moving slower. I whined in frustration when it stopped all together. Reid pulled his lips from mine and whispered in my ear.

"What do you want?" the roughness of his voice only added to the heat that was already building in my body.

"You know what I want" I mumbled barely able to form words at this point.

"Tell me what you want" he said kissing the side of my neck softly.

"I want you to touch me" I said trying not to whimper as I spoke, and failing horribly.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" he moved his fingers just under the edge of my breast to tease me further. He was going to make me say it.

"Here" I said using my hand to move his to where I wanted it. I let my hand linger over his for a moment and then returned it to his hair.

I could feel him smirk as he kissed my neck. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure at the feeling of Reid touching me, instead I settled for a loud moan, causing him to snicker slightly. He loved what he was doing to me, I could tell. After a few minutes his hand left my breast and moved back down my body until he reached my thigh.

Suddenly Reid changed positions on me by rolling us over so that I was lying on my back on the bed and he was hovering over me.

His lips attacked mine again. I could feel him, hard as a rock, straining against the confines of his pants. I ran my hands down his chest and around to his back, loving feeling of his muscles flexing as he moved. I moved my hands lower and grabbed his firm ass, pulling him closer to me. He moaned at the friction caused. I ran my hands back around to his pants and quickly had them undone. When I got them to about his knees I reached up with my foot and pushed them down the rest of the way.

Now the only thing between me and Reid was the thin cotton layers of my panties and his boxers.

Reid's lips left mine and started moving down my neck and then across my collar bone, slowly moving lower as he went. He kissed down the middle of my breasts and then moved to take my left nipple into his mouth. He sucked it and bit it lightly until it was swollen and hard, then he moved to the right nipple his hand coming up to massage the left one. When he was done he kept kissing down my body.

When he reached my belly button he ran his tongue around the edge of it and then kissed it too. He kissed along the edge of my panties and then moved even lower to place a kiss right over my most sensitive part. I couldn't help but moan. Reid sat up as his hands made their way up my thighs until they reached my hips. He placed a finger on either side of my panties and then slowly pulled them off my body, fully exposing me to him.

His eyes raked over my body, they were filled with a huger that had my heart beating almost out of my chest. He leaned back down and kissed his way back up my body, when he got to my lips he brushed his fingers across them and whispered.

"You're beautiful" and then captured my lips with his. I decided that it was my turn for a little exploration so I surprised him by flipping us over so that I was straddling his waist, I could feel his hardness pressed against me. I ground my hips against him, causing him to growl at me and bite his lip. I smirked at him and then leaned in and started working my way down his body. When I got to his perfect chest I lightly bit each of his nipples causing a hiss to escape his perfect lips each time.

I continued my journey by kissing each one of his perfect abs, loving the way they twitched as I kissed them. When I reached his belly button I repeated what he had done to me. I made my way across his hips and kissed along the grooves there that led into his boxers, after repeating this on both sides I sat up slowly. I ran my hands down his chest and stopped when I reached the edge of his boxers. Teasing him, I snapped the elastic against his skin causing him to jump slightly and growl at me. I just smiled at him as I grabbed the edge of his boxers and slowly pulled them off his body, freeing him.

I thought that Reid with clothes on was hot, but Reid with clothes of was nearly heart stopping. I just looked at him, my mouth hanging open slightly, he was a god. I leaned forward and kissed my way back up his now completely naked body, kissing his lips fully when I got there. My body now pressed against his fully, the feeling was amazing.

I felt Reid smirk at me and then he flipped us over again so that he was on top. He continued to kiss me as his hand started to move slowly down my body. When he reached his destination I gasped, my back arching slightly at the feeling of Reid touching me in my most sensitive place. I shook as one of his fingers entered me. He pumped it in and out of me before adding a second one.

"Oh god Reid please…" I moaned biting my lip again.

"Please what?" he asked plunging his fingers even deeper into me.

"Oh god" I bit my lip even harder.

"What do you want baby?" he whispered in my ear

"You" I panted

"What do you want me to do?" he asked smirking at me

"I want you to fuck me!" I yelled at him.

"All you had to do was ask" he said as he pulled his fingers out of me. He positioned himself over me, I could feel his tip press against me but he didn't push in.

"How do you want me?" he asked shifting himself slightly.

"Hard and fast" I said as I ran my nails down his back.

"I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow" He smirked at this and then plunged inside of me, filling me completely. I couldn't stop the scream of pleasure that escaped my lips. Reid pulled out almost completely and then slammed back into me. I can't even begin to describe what it felt like to have him buried deep inside of me.

He repeated his movements over and over. The waves of pleasure washing over me caused my eyes to roll back into my head, and my toes to curl. I could already feel my breaking point, and it was coming on fast.

"God Reid you feel so good inside of me" I said moaning his name as another wave of pleasure washed over me.

"It feels so good to be inside of you baby, you're so tight" he said as he plunged deep inside of me hitting my g-spot, causing me to cry out in pleasure. I bit his shoulder to muffle my screams.

"Oh god Reid I'm almost there" I moaned out trying to hold on as long as I could.

"Cum for me baby" Reid whispered in my ear as he thrust into me again and again.

Have you ever heard the expression 'I saw stars' well I have, and I did. My body felt like it was on fire. My nails dug into Reid's back as my muscles contracted around him trying to pull him over the edge with me, and after a few more thrusts he followed me.

We just laid there for a few minutes unable to move, our bodies still shaking with the final waves of pleasure that were flowing through us.

I didn't ever want to leave this room, or this bed for that matter. I wanted to lay here like this with Reid forever.

When we were both able to move again Reid pulled out of me and laid on his back next to me. The loss of contact made me shiver, so I rolled over and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I pulled the sheets up to cover our heated bodies.

"I love you Reid" I said leaning up to kiss his lips.

"I love you too Britt" he said kissing me back.

We just laid there holding each other basking in our afterglow when all of a sudden my door flew open.

Kate rushed into the room Sarah hot on her heels.

"What the hell!" I yelled clutching the sheet closer to my body.

"Oh my god!" Kate and Sarah yelled at the same time. I could feel Reid laughing next to me.

"You weren't in first period so we came down during passing period to check on you and make sure you were ok." Kate said still staring at Reid and me with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Apparently you are more than fine, so we will just be on our way." Sarah added ushering Kate back out the door, shooting me one last sympathetic smile before closing it behind her.

"Ugh!" I groaned pulling the sheet up to cover my face. Reid was still laughing.

"Stop laughing that was really embarrassing." I said lightly smacking his chest.

"Trust me I have had my share of embarrassing moments and that one doesn't even make the top twenty." He said laughing.

"Oh really what could have been more embarrassing than that?" I asked sitting up slightly to look at him. He rolled me over so that he was hovering over me again.

"They could have come in ten minutes from now." He said smirking at me before capturing my lips with his. By the way we were positioned I could figure out fairly quickly what he had meant by this statement. I mean hell we had all day, and it was only just now second period.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few days were a blur. It was pretty much just a mix of going to class, hanging out at Nicky's with the gang, and oh yeah earth shattering sex with Reid. Speaking of Reid, he finally asked me if I would go to the Fall Fest with him tomorrow night, and of course I had said yes. I talked to Tyler about it later on and he was fine with it, he told me that after what Kate had told him she and Sarah had walked in on, that it would mean Reid was taking me to the dance.

That reminds me of something else that happened this week, Kate and Sarah told every single one of the guys about them walking in on Reid and I, and we never heard the end of it. If it wasn't Tyler making a sleazy innuendo it was Pouge, and every now and then Caleb would throw one in too. I swear I was seriously considering killing Kate and Sarah at this point, but I didn't because they were the only two girls I hang out with and if I killed them that would mean I would have to spend all my time with just a bunch of mean boys.

I was thinking about the Fall Fest while laying in bed with Reid on Friday night. You can probably guess what we had been doing. I swear sex with this guy was like a drug, it was addicting.

We were talking about the dance tomorrow night and our plans for the weekend seeing as Reid's parents were out of town and he had that huge estate all to himself. I was remembering the fact that Reid had a big king sized bed at his house, not to mention a hot tub the size of my dorm room. I was running ideas through my head when my door flew open. I swear I locked that thing this time, but judging on who walked into my room that really wouldn't have mattered.

"What the fuck?" Reid yelled as Caleb, followed by Tyler, entered my room.

"Get dressed" Caleb said throwing Reid's jeans at him from my desk chair.

"Turn around" Reid said. Once the guys had turned to face the other direction Reid stood up and put on his pants. Feeling weird about being the only one in the room with no clothes on, I wrapped the sheet around my body grabbed my clothes from there spot on the floor and went into my bathroom to get dressed. By the time I re-entered the room Reid looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. I went over to him.

"Reid what's wrong?" I asked not understanding his expression. He didn't say anything he just pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"What's going on?" I asked Caleb, the look on his face matched Reid's and when I glanced at Ty I noticed that his did as well.

"Pouge and Kate are in the hospital." Caleb said sinking into my desk chair.

"What happened?" I asked pulling myself free of Reid's grasp and going to kneel in front of Caleb.

"Chase did it." Tyler said, he was standing by the door looking like he was ready to kill someone. I had never, in all the years I had known Ty, seen him look so angry. If I wasn't so worried about Kate and Pouge I would have been terrified.

"What happened?" I asked again, shaking Caleb's shoulder slightly. I could tell he was in shock, and that idea did scare me. If something was bad enough to have Caleb acting like this…I didn't even want to think about it.

"What did Chase do Caleb?" I said trying to get an answer out of him.

"He's one of us." He said simply, his voice so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean he's one of you? That's not possible, is it?" I asked looking back and forth between all three of them. Reid had moved off to the side and was now staring out my window at the rainy night sky.

"It's possible, I don't have time to explain it in detail, but it is possible." Caleb answered, looking down at his hands.

"He put a spell on Kate, and then caused Pouge to crash his bike. He then proceeded to beat the shit out of him." Tyler said through clenched teeth.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked noticing that nobody had mentioned her.

"I took her to my house, which is why we are here. We are taking you there too." Caleb had finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in. Now he was back to being the full on fearless leader of the group.

"Ok. Just let me pack some stuff." I walked over to where Reid was and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's going to be ok Reid." I said as he wrapped his arms around me too.

"I'm not going to let him get near you." He said his voice filled with anger and fear.

"I know you won't. I guess this means that we aren't going to the dance tomorrow huh?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little. He gave me a half smile and then hugged me again.

"Yes we are, at least you three are, but we can discuss the details when we get to my house." Caleb said standing up. I didn't understand how we could possibly go to a dance during this whole mess, but I have learned from experience that you don't question Caleb's methods, they might not always seem logical, but there is a reason he is the leader. I grabbed my duffel bag and quickly packed everything I would need for tonight and tomorrow, and then I ran to my closet and grabbed the dress bag that contained the dress I had bought the week before.

"Ok, I'm ready" I said grabbing my keys.

"Reid you go with Tyler in the Hummer and go to the hospital and stay with Pouge and Kate. I will take Brittany and her car and go to my house to protect her and Sarah. Chase said he wouldn't do anything until tomorrow night but I don't trust him to keep his word." Caleb said talking my keys from me. He and Tyler left the room after that, I guess they wanted to give me and Reid a few moments alone before we left.

"I love you" Reid said pulling me too him.

"I love you too" I said trying to keep the tears from falling and giving me away.

"Caleb will keep you safe." He said kissing my hair.

"I'm not too worried about me right now" I said cupping his cheek with my hand. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"I will get to Caleb's as soon as I can." He said brushing his thumb across my lips.

"I know you will. You take care of yourself, and keep Pouge and Kate safe tonight." I said hugging him once more before we walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I let Caleb drive my car to his house. I had let a few tears fall when I watched Tyler and Reid drive away from me at the dorms, but I now I was more pissed off than I was sad. I wanted to kill Chase. I wanted to kill him for what he had done to my friends, no for what he had done to my family.

It was a short drive from the dorms to the Danvers manor, but that might have something to do with Caleb driving like a maniac the whole way there. I don't think he had obeyed a single speed limit the whole time, normally I would have yelled at him for that but tonight that really didn't matter to me. The second I walked through the front door of the house Sarah ran at me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I could tell that she had been crying. I looked at Caleb in silent question when he walked through the door.

"It's ok B, she knows the truth." He said understanding my question. He must have told her after what had happened to Kate and Pouge.

"Everything is going to be okay Sarah, the guys will stop Chase." I said trying to calm her down. After a few more minutes her breathing evened out and she pulled away.

"How long have you known about them?" she asked me her eyes a little red from crying.

"Since about a week before I turned thirteen." I said. She looked at me a little confused by my answer.

"Reid told me on his thirteenth birthday, about a week before mine." I explained. Comprehension spread across her face. I then turned my attention to Caleb.

"Now it's your turn to explain everything." I said giving him a look that told him that I meant business.

"I figured as much. Sarah why don't you go upstairs and rest, I will be up in a little bit." He said kissing her lips lightly.

"Ok" she agreed and then headed for the stairs. Caleb led me down the hall into the living room. He walked over to a chair and sat down, motioning for me to do the same. I walked over and took a seat on the couch that was placed across from him.

"Ok, now spill." I said getting strait to the point.

He told me everything. About how he and Pouge had figure out that Chase was in fact the descendent of the fifth blood line of the Covenant. How he had used a spell to create hundreds of spiders and then made them attack Kate, how he had attacked Pouge to draw Caleb out. He told me that Chase had even gone after Sarah, but that he had used a spell to put her to sleep so she didn't remember any of it. By the time he was done I was thoroughly freaked out, and for someone that has three best friends, and a boyfriend for that matter, that are witches. That is saying something.

I just sat there for a few minutes taking it all in before I asked the one question he had yet to answer.

"What does he want?" I asked afraid of what his answer might be.

"He wants me to will him my powers tomorrow night." He said looking at his hands.

"Caleb you can't that would kill you. None of us would ever be able to make it through that, especially your mom and Sarah. Plus what would keep him from coming back when Reid ascends next month and then Pouge two days later, or maybe even Tyler a few weeks after that?" there was no way that Chase would keep his world, I mean does the phrase 'evil bastard' mean anything anymore.

"I know that, that's why I'm going to fight him and end this thing once and for all." He said looking into the fire that was crackling in the fireplace, the flames casting an eerie glow on his face.

"Ok so what's the plan?" I asked determined to help in every way I could.

"No B, I know what you are thinking but I can't let you get involved." He said shaking his head as he shook and started back across the room heading for the stairs.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, grabbing my bag as I followed him up the stairs.

"Because, he might try coming after you." He said stopping at the first guest room he reached.

"I can't let anything happen to you, if you think losing me would be bad. I don't think any of us would survive losing you, especially Reid. He loves you more than anything, have you noticed that he hasn't used at all since you guys started dating, hell I have used more this week than he has. How do you think losing you would affect him?" he asked his words sinking in, every one of them as true as the last.

"You are like a sister to Pouge, Tyler, and I. We can't lose you either."

"Caleb I understand what you are saying, but I just can't sit around and do nothing why you guys are fighting for your lives." I said trying to get him to understand. I would go crazy with worry if I just sat back and did nothing. I had to stay busy to stay sane.

"There is one thing you can do for me." Caleb said is voice lowering.

"Anything." I said. I didn't like the look of pain in his eyes, he was struggling with this and I would do anything I could to help.

"I need you to watch out for Sarah for me, make sure that she is safe tomorrow night and try and keep her calm." He asked his voice almost pleading.

"I will, you have my word." I said squeezing his arm in reassurance. He gave me a little half smile and turned to go to his room down the hall, and I turned and went into the guest room.

I had been in this room many times before. Growing up with the guys I had spent the night at each one of their houses at one point or another, and in most cases their parents had even designated one of the extra guest rooms as mine. Apparently Caleb had called and had Rosie the housekeeper make up the bed for me, because she had used the big fluffy light blue down comforter that she knew I loved. I sat my bag down on the chair in the corner and grabbed my night clothes. I decided to take a quick shower before I went to bed so I walked into the large bathroom and shut the door.

After drying my hair I walked back out into the room wearing only a pair of panties and one of Reid's white t-shirts that I had stolen from him. I didn't know when he would be home tonight and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep until I was in his arms.

Caleb had told me that he was going to get a few hours of sleep and then he and Sarah were going to go to the hospital to relieve Reid and Tyler and then they were going to come back here to rest. So I just lay there, waiting for my love to walk through the door.

I don't know how long I had been lying there but one thing I did know was that I was still wide awake. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the two large windows that were on the far wall of the room, pulling one of them open I just stood there letting the cool night breeze waft throughout the room. I heard the door open behind me and I turned around in time to see Reid walk into the room.

He shut the door behind him and then turned to look at me standing by the window. We both just stood there for a few seconds before I ran towards him, throwing my arms around his neck. I hugged him like I hadn't seen him in years instead of hours. Letting go of his neck I pulled back slightly so that I could press my lips to his, he responded immediately.

We kissed like that for several seconds before he reached down and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. After lying me down underneath the sheets he stood up and removed his shirt and jeans, and considering the situation we had been in earlier when he had gotten dressed I realized that he didn't have any underwear on, but that didn't matter now.

Reid climbed into bed with me and pulled the covers up over us. Sitting propped up on one arm he leaned over and kissed me, but this kiss was different than the other kisses we had shared today out of passion and a few even out of fear, this kiss was full of love. A love that I could feel in my bones, I would give anything for Reid and I knew in my heart that he would give anything for me too. Reid ended the kiss when he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you" he said his eyes practically glowing with sincerity.

"I love you too" I whispered pulling his face to mine and kissing him again and again.

That night we fell asleep in each other's arms. Both of us dreading the day to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You look beautiful Britt." Sarah said when I walked out of the bathroom late the next night.

"Thanks so do you." I said. I knew that both of us felt weird going to the dance tonight, but Caleb was convinced that we would be safer there surrounded by a bunch of people than we would sitting somewhere just waiting for Chase to attack us.

So here we were getting ready for the big dance. Sarah had put her hair up into a loose bun and had added a simple ribbon around her neck. I was still wearing my mother's ring around my neck and I had curled my long hair and then pinned half of it up while I left the rest of it to hang down my shoulders. After we both had finished our makeup we headed down stairs to join the guys. As we neared the living room I could hear Caleb's mom talking to them. She was scolding Caleb about telling Sarah there secret, but I knew that she was just lashing out because she was scared.

Caleb's mom had barely survived what had happened to his dad, and the fear of losing her son mixed with her current drinking problem was just too much for her. I decided that it would probably be better if we entered the room now before she could really start laying in on him. So I looked at Sarah and squeezed her had, both of us taking deep breaths before rounding the corner and walking into the room.

The second Caleb and Reid saw us they were both by our sides. Tyler was sitting on the back of the couch while Mrs. Danvers was standing by the fireplace.

"You look lovely my dears" she said before going back to her glass of scotch. Caleb turned to Reid and Tyler.

"I want you guys to take Sarah and Brittany to the dance." Caleb said looking at Reid first then at Ty. The both nodded their heads and we all turned to leave.

As we neared Tyler's Hummer Caleb pulled Sarah off to the one side and Reid pulled me off to the other. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and then pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss. Then he did something that I didn't quite understand, he reached out and grabbed my mom's ring from around my neck. He held the small diamond ring in his hand for a few seconds and the closed his hand around it. I looked up at his face and saw his eyes flash black and then after a few seconds back to their original shade of blue.

"What was that?" I asked not understanding what he had just done. He slowly reached around and unhooked the chain that the ring had been on, slipping the ring off the chain he took my left hand and placed it on my ring finger.

"I put a spell on your mothers ring." He said simply, kissing my hand where he had placed it.

"What kind of spell?" I asked not understanding.

"A type of location spell, if something happens tonight and we get separated. This ring will let me know if you are ok, and then help me find you." He said looking into my eyes. I couldn't speak, I knew that if I did I would lose it so instead I just pressed my lips to his and then pulled him to me again. We pulled apart after that and then we walked over to the waiting Hummer. Reid sat in the front seat with Ty and I sat in the back seat with Sarah. We watched as Caleb got into his car and drove away. Then we left heading in the opposite direction of Putnam Barn.

When we got to the school the dance was already in full swing. Reid and Tyler were on red alert the entire time, while I never left Sarah's side.

We were standing outside when Reid's phone rang. I recognized the ring tone, it was Caleb. From the bits and pieces of the conversation I was getting Chase hadn't showed yet and Caleb was on his way here. Sarah and I were standing a few feet behind the guys, and they were facing away from us. So they didn't see it when someone came up behind me and Sarah.

A hand covered both of our moths so we couldn't scream.

"You both look beautiful tonight" Chases ice cold voice whispered in our ears. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Reid starting to turn around, his phone in his outstretched hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I just thought that I would let you know that all the italicized writing is kind of like an out of body experience situation_**

**_Tanks for reading!_**

**_--Brittany2008

* * *

_**

Chapter 11

_I was standing in the rain in my dress, my hair was wet and sticking to my face, and my feet were bare. I didn't know where I was but I did know that wherever it was it was most definitely somewhere I really didn't want to be. _

_I heard voices from somewhere nearby, and when I looked around I realized where I was. I was standing outside Putnam barn. _

_Oh god. I wasn't supposed to be here._

_I ran to the open door of the barn and rushed inside. _

_I could see Caleb a few feet in front of me, and Chase was up in the Hayloft across from him._

_They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Chase raised his hand and something started to glow on the other side of the barn. I moved so that I was closer to whatever it was. That's when I saw it._

_Sarah. _

_Chase had her in some sort of sleep and she was hovering in the air, surrounded by glowing lanterns. Caleb took a step towards her, but all of a sudden Chase was on the other side of the barn, he said something and Caleb stopped dead. Chase must have threatened to do something to Sarah. _

_I was watching them, but I still couldn't hear a word they were saying. When I saw chase raise his hand again. A lone beam off to one end of the barn started to glow this time. Oh god, I don't need to get any closer to realize who that is._

_It's me._

_I can see my green dress from here. The look on Caleb's face changed the minute he saw me. I knew that look well, he was mad and I mean really mad. He yelled something at Chase and he just laughed._

_Chase hadn't done to me what he had done to Sarah. Instead he had stood me up against the beam and tied my hands above my head to keep me there. My dress was ripped in a few places, and I looked like I was already dead, but I could knew I wasn't I could see my chest rise and fall as I breathed. _

_Remembering the ring Reid had given me I ran over to where my body was strung up. I looked at my left hand, and there it was. The delicate diamond ring my mother had left me, the one Reid had placed the locator spell on. He would find me._

_I stood back and watched in horror as Caleb and Chase fought, Chase clearly more powerful than Caleb was. Until Chase thru Caleb up in to the air and sent him flying trough the floor of the hayloft, then flung him forward where he pinned him probably eight feet in the air. _

_Suddenly the air surrounding Caleb changed. Blue sparks started exploding around him. This was it, Caleb was ascending. Just as the thought crossed my mind a bright white bolt of lightning connected with Caleb's chest. I noticed that Chase was saying something but my eyes were glued on Caleb. After a few more seconds Caleb's body dissolved, he looked like a big blob of water as he fell to the floor, and then he reappeared once he hit the ground. _

_As soon as he opened his eyes he hit Chase with an energy ball, and then another and another. One hit after the other he pushed Chase back, but Chase eventually found his footing. Throwing an energy ball at Caleb, Chase sent him flying backwards. Caleb recovered quickly, sending several pitchforks flying Chase's direction, he missed. _

_Chase caught the last pitchfork that Caleb threw at him turned it around and sent it flying back. Caleb dodged it, but only barely._

_For some reason I all of a sudden had a pain in my side. Confused I looked down and saw that the left side of my dress was covered in blood. I turned to look behind me. _

_I hadn't realized where my body was hanging, and apparently neither had Caleb. Looking now though I saw that my body was strung up directly behind where Caleb had been standing when Chase had thrown the pitchfork, and because of that when Caleb had dodged it one of the end spikes was now lodged on my side. Blood was soaking through my dress. I looked back down at my hands, they were completely red._

_I saw that Chase had stated laughing, Caleb not understanding turned around to look behind him. When he saw me he froze. I could tell that he wanted to go over and help me, but I guess Chase wouldn't let him. _

_I noticed that my vision started to blur slightly as I continued watching Caleb and Chase fight. I saw Chase throw an energy ball at Caleb and miss, hitting the lanterns surrounding Sarah and setting the dry hay on the ground underneath her on fire._

_I sunk to my knees, unable to remain standing. I was losing too much blood. If this fight didn't end soon I wasn't going to make it. I noticed that Caleb and Chase were no longer inside the barn so I crawled over to the open door about a foot away from me. _

_The last thing I saw before I passed out was Caleb being struck by another bolt of lightning, and then throwing a massive energy ball at Chase sending him flying back towards the barn. _

_Right before I passed out I saw the flames rise around me._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Right now I am convinced that, that sound is the best sound in the world. It means I'm still alive.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the room around me.

It was small and dimly lit, it must be late judging by the blackness outside the window next to my bed. There were several chairs positioned around my bed each one's occupant was asleep. I looked over on my other side and noticed that there was another hospital bed in the room too, it was also occupied.

"Hey" I heard someone say, coming up to kiss my forehead. When they pulled back I noticed that it was Tyler.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked. I had a few vague memories of the fight but they were a little hazy, I'm guessing the pain medication had something to do with that.

"That's not important right now. All that matters is that your ok." He said smiling at me squeezing my hand.

"Oh thank god" someone said from behind Tyler. It was Caleb this time. Sarah was standing next to him looking a little shaken but otherwise unharmed.

"Britt I am so sorry about what happened. I wasn't paying attention to where you were standing." He said, he looked like he was about to break down.

"Shh" I said "its ok I know it wasn't your fault Caleb, you were fighting for your life. This is Chase's fault." I added squeezing his hand. I looked around again to see who all was in the room. Tyler, Caleb, and Sarah were all standing on either side of my bed, but that's all that was there. When I looked at the bed next to mine I saw that it was Pouge lying there, he seemed to be asleep.

"Where's Reid and Kate?" I asked my voice coming out a little higher pitched than I intended it to.

"Hey it's ok" Tyler said brushing my hair back out of my face "Kate's fine her parents came and took her home earlier and Reid just went to go get something to drink. He should be back any time." He said calming my fears.

As if on cue the door to my room opened and that specific blond in question walked into the room. The second he saw that I was awake he rushed to me and captured my lips with his. I was vaguely aware of everyone else leaving the room.

After a few seconds Reid pulled away from me. When I saw the way he looked my heart almost broke. His hair was even messier than usual, his clothes were badly wrinkled, and he had faint circles under his eyes from lack of sleep not to mention the fact that he had obviously been crying.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He said looking me dead in the eyes.

"I won't, I swear." I said pressing my lips to his again.

"Ugh, do you two have to do that here?" Pouge asked from the bed next to me, causing me to laugh slightly. My side was a little sore but it wasn't anything too noticeable. A few minutes later everybody came back in.

"We just talked to the doctor" Tyler announced when he entered the room.

"What did he say?" Reid asked his voice anxious.

"He said that she will be fine and that they want to keep her here tonight for observation, but after that she can go home, as long as she keeps the strenuous activity to a minim." Caleb sated sounding almost like a doctor himself.

"Ohh did you hear that Reid, no strenuous activity." Pouge said laughing. I handed Reid my pillow, and he chucked it at Pouge causing everyone in the room to start laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been about three months since the Chase incident everything was back to normal, and senior year was drawing to a close.

Pouge had told Kate the truth about the Covenant and now there relationship was stronger than ever. Caleb and Sarah were still going strong, Tyler was still Tyler, and Reid and I were madly in love with each other.

So here we were, sitting in neat little rows, the whole Spencer class, all of us wearing the same black gowns over our dress clothes, and the same square caps on our heads. Listening to the valedictorian give their well rehearsed speech.

I glanced back over my shoulder and instantly found the pair of ice blue eyes I had been looking for. I smiled at him, while he just smirked at me and winked, god how I loved that man.

I just smiled to myself as I looked down at the new diamond ring that was sitting on my left hand. Reid had proposed to me last night, and I couldn't wait to marry him.

I looked back up at the stage to see the provost had walked up to the podium.

He asked us all to stand.

"Ladies and Gentleman I am very proud to present to you Spencer Academy's graduating class." He announced.

I looked at Caleb who was standing next to me and we just smiled at each other as everyone threw their hats into the air.

They dismissed us and we all converged on each other. I hugged Caleb and then moved on to Pouge and Tyler. The girls and I did one of those cheesy three person hugs, and then I turned to Reid.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, not pulling away from him until I needed air.

"I love you" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"I love you too" he said smiling back at me. I kissed him again.

Well that was it, graduation was over.

There was cheering, clapping, and in some cases even tears.

We were done. High School was finally over, and the funny thing was that I was really going to miss Spencer. I had made allot of good memories here over the last four years, but now it was time to move on and I had a feeling that I still had many more memories to make.

So there we were. We were all happy as we walked together across the campus lawn, leaving Spencer for the last time as students all of us heading our separate ways.

But something deep down inside of me was telling me that this wouldn't be the last time we were all together, and I meant _all_ of us.


End file.
